


I swear that somewhere in the night there's a light

by Elisexyz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flynn And Lucy Are Quite The Team, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Lucy feels a pang of guilt whenever she hears the excitement in Amy’s voice at the thought of her driving around the country, finally taking some time for herself, a well-deserved break from the world of history and college while she tries to decide what to do with the rest of her life.She hates lying to her.Or the one in which Flynn and Lucy are busy trying to take down Rittenhouse, but Amy believes that her sister is on a road trip with some weirdly paranoid ex-NSA dude.





	I swear that somewhere in the night there's a light

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: [“That is almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.” + Garcy](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/176167159329/garcy-thats-almost-exactly-the-opposite-of-what). I cheated because Lucy said it to Amy but ssssh. Also, this takes place in the same verse as [this ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073736/chapters/35488383) and it was inspired by the incredible comment that [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321) left me there *still crying over it*.  
>  I had a totally different idea for this prompt at first but. this is what I _actually_ managed to write, so.

“I want to sleep,” Lucy complains, without bothering to not make it sound like whining: she has been running around in heels and corset all day, she’s _entitled_. “For a week,” she adds.

Flynn sends an amused look her way, shaking his head and briefly gesturing with his hand in his quick way to ask for permission to touch her, as per their routine. Lucy just nods and turns around, allowing him to at least help her breathe freely, _finally_.

“We can slow down for a day or two, if you like,” Flynn says, which would probably sound at least a bit patronizing coming from anyone else, but he seems to think that she’s some kind of relentless warrior and that the only reason why she’d ever ask to stop is because she _feels like it_. Sometimes Lucy wants to shake him and remind him that she’s actually a clumsy historian who would have strongly preferred to keep reading about all the adventures that she’s having to live through.

“You need it too,” she highlights, making sure to hold up her hair so that it’s out of the way. “Your eye bags have eye bags, you need some rest.”

Flynn is hell-bent on taking down Rittenhouse as soon as possible – and with good reason, Lucy might add: _she_ gets a knot in her stomach whenever she thinks about what he’s lost, she can’t imagine what it must be like for _him_ – and sometimes it’s worrying how much he’ll neglect everything else to do so.

Hell, Lucy wants to tie this up as well: she misses Amy, even if she’s just a phone call away, she misses not having to lie to her whenever they talk, she misses not worrying about her father – god, her _real_ father, because she has _two_ – deciding that he will use her sister as collateral damage to try and punish her for not joining his world domination club – sometimes, Lucy looks at Flynn, at the look that sometimes he gets on his face and that by now she knows means that he’s thinking of Lorena and Iris, and she wants to grab him and ask to run to her house, to get Amy, check her mother in the safety of an hospital, and make sure that she never has to feel like that; she knows that he’s only waiting for her to say the word and he’ll do it; she also knows that she doesn’t want to drag her sister into this if she doesn’t have to, that it’s dangerous and that it’s illogical to think that they’ll touch her: her father wanted to recruit her, what good would killing her family do?

She misses being normal.

“Done,” Flynn announces, startling her out of staring into nothing.

“Thanks,” she quickly replies, turning around to offer a smile that soon gets reciprocated. He turns away to go get some clean, comfortable 21st century clothes for himself, while Lucy slips out of the corset and the skirt to put on some sweat-pants and a shirt.

She finally gets to sit on her bed – if a bed it can be called, it’s more of a cot, really – and grabs a burner phone, sending a quick, guilty glance Flynn’s way: she knows that it’s stupid and it’s pretty evident that he doesn’t resent her for it, but sometimes she feels a little uncomfortable calling Amy around him, as if she was insensitively reminding him that _he_ doesn’t have anyone to call.

He must feel observed – trust Flynn to always be on alert even after hours spent on mission –, because he turns around to find her staring at him, clutching the phone in her hands. Lucy’s eyes automatically dart away, but she can feel his gaze on her for the seconds that he spends in silence.

“Want me to give you some privacy?” he finally asks. Lucy goes back to looking at him just in time to notice that he’s gesturing at the phone.

“Oh—oh, no,” she quickly says. “No, I just— do you mind?”

It’s a pretty vague question, so it’s not surprising that he raises his eyebrows in confusion. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time that she makes a call around him, it’s just that he’s never caught her staring so shamelessly.

“Of course not,” he finally replies. “Why would I?”

She just shrugs, not really eager to explain her line of reasoning and starting to dial Amy’s number instead.

She had something to say about how she keeps calling with burner phones instead of her actual phone – which she ditched when the whole thing started –, but Lucy managed to convince her that it’s just because the guy that she’s supposedly road tripping with is former NSA and a little paranoid when it comes to electronic devices – she was worried that Flynn would be upset, even though it’s as close to the truth as she could reveal, but instead he seemed pretty amused by the image.

“ _Hello?”_

“Amy? It’s me.”

“ _Lucy! How is your adventure going?”_

Lucy feels a pang of guilt whenever she hears the excitement in Amy’s voice at the thought of her driving around the country, finally taking some time for herself, a well-deserved break from the world of history and college while she tries to decide what to do with the rest of her life.

She hates lying to her.

“Good,” she manages to answer, her tone cheerful. Flynn has respectfully stepped away from her, going through their supplies, likely to decide what they could come up with as some sort of dinner. Lucy has never been much of a cook, but she does miss home-made meals. “We’re exhausted right now, we just can’t wait to get into bed.”

“ _Woah, have I missed any developments? You and your_ ‘friend’ _Flynn can’t wait to jump into bed together?”_ Amy immediately chips in, to which Lucy rolls her eyes and tries not to look too flustered, even though she’s sure that Flynn is far enough that he can only hear her half of the conversation.

“That’s pretty much the _opposite_ of what I meant, believe it or not,” she replies, lying down on her bed, her eyes automatically moving to Flynn as he walks towards Anthony, who apparently has just finished his habitual post-mission check-up on the time machine – sometimes Lucy still can’t believe that they have a _time machine;_ when you put it into perspective, Amy grilling her about her supposed love life is a very welcome shred of normalcy.

“ _Nope, I don’t believe it for a second_ ,” Amy chants, unsurprisingly. “ _How was— Texas, right?”_

“Yes, Austin,” Lucy replies. She has thoroughly prepared an itinerary for their supposed road trip, so that Amy won’t catch her in a lie. Even though sometimes it gets a bit difficult to remember what day it is and where she’s supposed to be, with all those trips to the past. “We visited the Hamilton Pool. It was gorgeous.”

“ _Tell me you managed to sneak in a picture_.”

“Just of the landscape. I told you he doesn’t like—”

“ _Yeah, yeah_ ,” Amy puffs. “ _I hope that he’s handsome enough to compensate for all the craziness_.”

_Yup, definitely_ , is the thought that flashes through her mind before she can stop it.

“He’s not crazy,” she defends, though, because she does feel a bit guilty for always using him as a scapegoat when she doesn’t know how to explain away things. “He’s awesome, I’d love for you to meet him, someday.”

“ _Is he going to do a background check on me and check my Internet history? Because I don’t think I’d pass the test, honestly_ ,” Amy jokes. Lucy can feel the rattling of pots in the background, which makes her stomach twist with nostalgia for Amy’s more than decent meals. If she appreciated them before, once she’s done with this whole saving the world thing she’s going to build her sister a statue herself.

“I can talk him out of that,” she plays along. She’s also pretty confident that Flynn has already done some sort of background check both on her and her family. Even though he possesses her weird personal diary from the future, so maybe he doesn’t need to.

Amy sighs heavily. “ _Right, because you are_ so _married_ ,” she says, dreamily. “ _As soon as you lovebirds are done, you can take him home for lunch. Or dinner. Or both._ _Now that I think about it, your bed is big_.” She’s always loved teasing Lucy about her love life, and considering how long it’s been since when she’s had an occasion to do so, it’s probably understandable that she’ll keep bugging her about Flynn, as much as it’s uncomfortable.

But it keeps the conversation light, so Lucy is not all that eager to stop her either – not that she’s ever been particularly lucky in her attempts to stop Amy from doing what she wants to do, historically.

“I’ll tell him about the dinner offer,” she assures, with a smile. “How’s mom?” she adds, feeling her smile disappear as an uncomfortable weight settles in her stomach at the thought of how she’s a) abandoned her sister and left her to take her of their mother on her own; b) abandoned her mother when she should be sitting at her bedside.

“ _Just as you left her_ ,” Amy replies. “ _Don’t worry, I’m taking good care of her_.”

“Of course, I know,” Lucy says, quickly. “I just—”

“ _Lucy_ ,” she interrupts, firmly, and Lucy can basically feel her eyeroll through the phone. “ _You are taking a break, for yourself, and it was about damn time. Don’t worry about us, we’re fine, just enjoy your holiday and your ‘awesome’ partner in crime, alright? I got this_.”

Lucy can’t help smiling fondly as she nods, her stomach twisting in a wave of affection. “You’re amazing,” she says, and if it’s noticeable that her voice cracks a little Amy doesn’t say a thing. Because she’s amazing like that, and Lucy doesn’t deserve to have her in life, not with how shitty of a sister she’s being by lying through her teeth every time they speak.

“ _I know_ ,” Amy replies, cheerful. “ _Now I have to go, time for dinner. Call me when you can?”_

“Of course,” Lucy says, softly, something in her screaming and dreading the thought of hanging up. “Bye,” she forces herself to say.

“ _Bye!”_

She takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself like she needs to every damn time she makes this phone call. She pushes away a wave of resentment towards her father who showed up at her door to prove to her that time travel is real and that apparently world domination is in her _blood_ , she suffocates the guilt and nostalgia for her home and suppresses the urge to stand up and run back to the – fake? – normalcy of her life, knowing full well that it’ll all be over in a minute, as soon as she can get her brain to function rationally again.

“Anthony is getting us some real food,” Flynn announces, dropping on his own cot, a few steps away from hers.

Lucy nods, a small smile twisting her lips. “Thank god, I might cry at the sight of something that didn’t come out of a can or a box.”

Flynn chuckles quietly.

“Everything good at home?” he asks, after a pause.

Lucy nods, deciding to lie down properly as they wait for dinner to arrive. “Yeah—yeah, everything’s fine.” She sighs, staring at the ceiling. “How long do you think this is going to last?”

Flynn stays silent for a couple of seconds. “I have no idea,” he confesses. “I’m not going to lie to you, it’s probably going to be a long, long fight. Rittenhouse is— everywhere.”

Lucy tries to push away thoughts about how it’s technically in that very warehouse, right now. It’s in her _blood_. “Well, when we are done,” she suddenly says, trying to lighten up the mood with a smile as she turns around to face him. He probably hears her shifting, because he turns as well. “Amy says that you are invited to dinner. Up to it?”

He stares at her for a few seconds, a confused frown on his face, before his expression relaxes and he smiles. “I’d be honoured,” he assures, with that weirdly solemn inflection that he sometimes displays, as if he was just a mere mortal humbly accepting an invitation to a gods-only party.

“Fair warning, she’s going to tease you relentlessly about our supposed romantic relationship,” she feels the need to add, imagining that letting him be blindsided by the whole thing would be mean. She’s aware that they are too early into the game to make actual plans about when this will all be over, but if she starts dwelling on what’s to come before she can rest she’s going to have a nervous breakdown.

“Is she?” Flynn echoes, an amused grin on his face.

“Yep. It’s been ages since I’ve had an actual relationship, she tried to convince me to let her set me up with guys she knew more than once, before— all this,” she explains, realizing a second too late that this line of conversation is probably a little bit too awkward for her liking. Flynn at least seems more amused than anything else.

“Sounds like a caring and helpful sister,” he supplies.

“She is, except I had zero time for that,” she says, smiling fondly at the memory of Amy’s complains on her being a workaholic and a giant nerd. “So it’s settled, dinner when all this is wrapped up?” she adds, trying to move the conversation back to safe waters.

Flynn smiles, softer this time. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Truth be told, she kind of is too.


End file.
